First Valentine's Day
by Twilight Writing Contest
Summary: Entry 5: By DeanWhincester-myheart. "The Cullens are celebrating their first Valentines Day with little Renesmee. What fun and surprises await the Cullens as they play their favorite game and open presents?"


The scene outside the Cullens home in Forks, Washington closely resembled a winter wonderland: Snow falling merrily outside, birds chirping in the trees, snowmen standing haphazardly with rotting carrots for noses and buttons that were slowly beginning to fall off.

Inside the grand, white mansion that stood in the middle of the forest, a family stood, gathered around a small bundle of presents all wrapped in varying degrees of pink and red with perfectly placed bows and ribbons.

"Open ours, Nessie," Edward Cullen said, handing his perfectly wrapped, triangle shaped present to his daughter. She looked at him and rolled her eyes, obviously thinking that his childish excitement for such a mundane holiday was funny in a way.

"Thank you, daddy," she said, her quiet voice ringing across the quiet room. She usually preferred using her mysterious gift of communicating emotions through her thoughts, but decided to make an exception today, knowing that if she did it the way she preferred, she would be doing a lot of moving around and besides her grandpa Charlie still wasn't exactly comfortable with anything considered "supernatural."

She smiled at her parents as she recognized their gift to her: A tiny charm bracelet with a few charms already on it: A wolf, a moon and the Cullen crest.

Beside her, her grandaddy Charlie, studied her as if he never seen anything quite like her before. He coughed and ruffled her hair proudly. "Never seen anything quite like her before, kids. She has manners, that's for sure." His eyes flickered over to Bella where she sat with her hand intertwined with Edward's.

"Some we taught her, some she picked up on her own, Charlie," Edward said, looking down at his daughter with the most unfathomable of expressions. He looked like he would throw himself in front of a bus for her, Charlie noted. Hmm...maybe he ought to give Cullen more credit.

"Thank you all for my gifts," Nessie said. "They mean so much to me. Thank you." Her family all murmured their responses and some, that were close to her, reached out and touched her shoulder in that affectionate way one would touch a loved grandchild or niece.

"Hey, Nessie Bear," a husky voice spoke from the doorway. The Cullens looked up to see Jacob Black standing in the entrance, a warm smile on his face as he dangled a small bag from his hand.

"Jacob," Renesmee purred, jumping up and carefully shoving her presents aside. She ran to him and jumped up into his waiting arms, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Happy Valentines Day, Ness," Jake said, setting her down and handing her the present. She opened the tiny gift and gasped softly when she saw her favorite heart shaped candy and a wolf pack bracelet.

"Thank you, Jacob," she murmured, turning the bracelet over in her hands and studied the intricate design on it. She looked over to her parents and saw Bella giving Edward a disapproving look as Edward looked at Jacob as if he wanted to throw him through the window or do other serious bodily harm.

My Jacob, she thought, studying the russet colored wolf on the chain. She clasped it on beside the other one she had gotten and admired it in the light. It almost but not quite reminded her of when she and her family members sparkled like a fairy out in the sunlight.

"No problem," he smiled simply. "I was just shopping around and saw that in one of the store windows."

"Oh, Jacob!" Bella gasped, a fit of laughter escaping her lips. "You made that. Don't be shy." Renesmee looked over and saw a similar bracelet dangling from Bella's wrist. She saw her mother lightly run her hand over it, almost as if it was an unconscious gesture.

"Okay, okay I fess up. I made it and I spent hours and hours slaving over it," he said as he started tickling Renesmee's sides. "And hours."

"I get your point! Stop!" Renesmee screeched as she writhed away from her best friend. "Can we go outside now and play something?" She looked out the window and was delighted to hear the thunder rolling distantly in the background.

"Snowing while it's thundering?" Edward frowned before getting up. "Jasper, did you have J. Jenks call in a favor with the weather?" He easily dodged out of the way when Jasper attempted to slug him.

"Who cares why its thundering, let's just go enjoy it!" Alice said, already at the door holding it open for everyone else. Jacob looked hesitant to play vampire baseball but was persuaded when Renesmee jumped into his arms and gazed up at him with the large brown eyes that melted Jacob's heart every time.

"I get referee," Jacob said instantly. "Nessie will help me."

"Chickens," Emmett muttered as he got into position. He clapped Edward on the shoulder and exchanged a look that was supposed to be secretive but Jacob caught it and frowned before Renesmee was tugging on his arm for him to focus.

"Look fast, Jacob!" Edward said, having trouble standing because he was laughing too hard.

Jacob barely saw the ball before he grabbed a bat lying on the ground and swung at it, hitting it dead center and sending it hurtling through the quiet forest. "Nice trick, Cullen. But mark my words: I'll get you for that." His threat was meant to be threatening but he was having a hard time keeping a serious expression on his face when his reason for existing was tickling his sides.

"Okay, Cullen, you asked for it," Jacob grabbed the bat and ball and easily swung the ball towards Edward who made a show of doing a really complicated catch before sending it towards Carlisle and Esme.

"Daddy, I want to go!" Renesmee said, going over and picking up the bat. "Please?" She added.

"Let her do it," Jacob said, "She's half-vampire she won't get hurt."

Jasper nodded and hit the ball towards Renesmee, she scrunched up her eyes in concentration and jumped up, hitting the ball that otherwise would have soared over her head.

"Good job!" Jacob clapped, a smile as big as Texas on his face.

All in all, the Cullens first Valentines Day had been one of the most memorable of their lives, mainly due to the miracle that existed right before their eyes as they watched her learning how to play the traditional family game.

* * *

><p><strong>This entry was for the Twilight Roleplay! Contest hosted by Nicole Megan Black and Jordan Morgan Uley Cullen. <strong>

**Word Count-1,091 according to my word processor**

**Bye: DeanWinchester-myheart **

**Characters: The Cullens with heavy focus on Renesmee and Jacob's relationship **


End file.
